One Wrong Move-Remix
by Jamaican Princess Rocquellan
Summary: It's still the wrong room door, except, Akihito doesn't know what he's done by pulling a /strikethrough/complete stranger/strikethrough/ stripper into his apartment. Asami/Akihito. Warnings Inside.


**WARNING/CONTENT: Non/Dub-con, AU, Anal, Rimming.**

Akihito laughed loudly as Kou hung up the phone. They were on his couch in his apartment, various liquor canisters strewn about them as they celebrated Akihito's acceptance to his college of choice. The letter was tucked neatly away, although the three were on their way to being shit-faced .

Not quite there yet, but getting there.

It was the summer holidays and Kou had just bet he could hire a stripper for some added extra-curricular entertainment. Akihito was bi and the line for the female strip club rang without answer, so a male one was called instead.

"I can't believe you really did that!" Akihito, drunk off his ass, only laughed harshly after Kou made the call. His body felt hot, his mind a little fuzzy around the edges.

Kou snorted before taking another shot of his vodka. "You, my friend, deserve to get laid for this." He finished proudly, making an absent pass at where the acceptance letter was stored.

Takato chuckled. "Really, Aki, you've studied so hard I think you deserve this. Sex will help you relieve some of that 'all nighter' pent up stress."

Akihito threw a pillow at Takato before mock glaring at Kou. The rice Shochu combined with the beer Akihito drank throughout the past hour gave him a nice buzz and he was just happy. Inhibited and so damn happy at his accomplishment. Getting laid really didn't sound like a bad idea at the moment.

"You two planned this. You know I'll agree to anything after a few rounds of liquor." He downed another shot of shochu, eyeing the bottle of Soju when he put the glass down.

Kou mock saluted with his glass. He shared a devilish look with Takato. "Touche."

Takato mock gasped. "Can't believe you were able to figure that out Aki, I thought we'd have at least destroyed half of your brain cells by now. You're such a light weight!"

Scandalous laughs echoed throughout the apartment before more liquor was downed. Akihito pouted.

"Stop making fun of me guys, it isn't funny."

Kou sniffed. "Says who?"

Akihito could feel his body temperature rising further as he lunged for Kou and tackled him to the floor.

"Waitwaitwait! Let me get my camera!" Takato laughed as he extracted his phone from his pants pocket. He brought up the camera and snapped pictures of the two making a fool of themselves on the living room floor, laughing as Kou kicked the low table with his foot and Akihito rolled and pushed him off before shoving his head to the side. They looked at each other, rumbled a belly bottom laugh and reached for their drinks. Akihito poured Kou's and vice versa. Takato found them adorable.

"Ok...! Look, if I'm going to sleep with some random guy you two called..." And at this Akihito hiccupped. "Then you have to leave."

Both Takato and Kou started at that.

"What, why?"

Akihito grinned a goofy grin before looking southward, then he pointed down. "Can't get it up if you guys watch."

Takato frowned. "You're really not up to the time, Aki." He knocked back another shot.

Kou nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Akihito snickered. "No, I'm just not an exhibitionist _like_ you two."

The blond waggled his eyebrows at his two friends, whose look made him know they agreed.

"Fine." Kou conceded. He burped.

Takato slapped Kou's back, who shifted while grimacing. "Takato, that hurt."

Takato soothed his hand over Kou's back and apologized. He then looked at Akihito.

"So Aki, since we won't be able to enjoy the upcoming show, we need a lowdown of your plan for the night."

Akihito almost snorted Soju through his nose. He looked at the two incredulously. "What?"

Kou shrugged while leaning back on the couch comfortably, one foot now perched on the low wooden table. "Will you go down on him or will he go down on you?"

Akihito could feel his face like a furnace in the warm room. Was summer supposed to be _that_ hot?

"Or maybe you two will make a show of some awesome foreplay."

Kou turned to Takato, nodding enthusiastically. "You know, maybe they'll use cock rings and butt plugs."

Takato was too into this, Akihito realized. The two were ignoring him and focusing on their conversation while he sat dumbfounded with liquor running out of his mouth at their brazenness.

"Maybe Aki likes getting his salad tossed, Kou. You know, get that tongue stiff and deep and hard."

Kou made a face of uncertainty. "Knowing that guy? Maybe, maybe not."

Takato sipped his liquor. "True."

Then both eyes turned to regard him and Akihito could tell he wouldn't like this.

"Do you think he tops or bottoms?"

"Both?"

Akihito surged to his feet as soon as his brain cells (the functioning ones) processed what exactly his friends were doing. "Holy shit you two!" He pointed stiffly at the door. "Get out!"

Takato reclined after grabbing another bottle of Soju. "Embarrassed much?"

Akihito spluttered at the relaxed look on both his friends faces.

Takato held out a hand to Kou, suddenly smug. "Hand me my 1oo yen, told you he'd be hard from us talking about his sex life."

Kou pouted, grudgingly reached into his pants pocket for some bills and then slapped them haughtily into the awaiting palm.

Akihito slapped a hand over his erection (which he never even realised he had) and with a blush threatening to ignite his entire body, sheepishly sat back down. "Will you two get the fuck out? How can I have guys like you as friends?"

The two downed the last of each of their bottles before smirking. "Because we've been together since we were kids..."

Kou picked up the sentence, saluting with his empty liquor bottle. "And you love us."

Akihito groaned in embarrassment. He was about to disagree, kick his friends out of his apartment (forcibly if required), when the doorbell suddenly rang once. He surged to his feet and glared at them both.

"The stripper is here, get out."

Akihito ran to the door before making sure that the other two left. He wrenched the door open nervously, crooked smile turning into a blinding one when he realized that the stripper was fucking gorgeous. He had his doubts, but he could work with this, definitely. He grabbed the man's hand and pulled him into his apartment without preamble, left the door open and pointed to the two staring at him from over the couch, mouth slack jawed and open. "You two, out. NOW."

Kou and Takato stood slowly, staring at what Akihito knew was a devilishly handsome man (his for the night) like they wanted a bite.

No way in hell.

"Is it themed night at the strip club? I wanna get me one of those." Kou eyed the man from head to toe while they walked towards the door.

"Race you to it!" Takato breezed past Kou, who collected his bearing at the shout and took off behind Takato's heels.

Akihito slammed the door shut and latched it, grinning at his friends' antics. None of them were gay, but they were real troublemakers. Besides, he could see why such a stripper would turn their heads though. He looked at the man (older, definitely his type), who had one eyebrow raised in question. Those eyes, he realized, pulled him in deep; they were fierce and guarded. He clapped his hands together and grinned nervously. It's not the first time his friends were doing this but it still made him a little nervous each time. It was the second, if he was being technical, third if he included the first time where nothing happened.

"So, those two decided I should get laid and well, now you're here." _Real smooth, Takaba, real smooth_. He laughed nervously.

The man's eyebrow rose even further.

With a blush Akihito walked to the couch and started pushing beer and liquor bottles off the table in a bag. He was so damn nervous under the man's gaze, which he felt since he wasn't looking at him. In a bid to break the tension, he opted for light conversation.

"So um, I know your rates and if you don't have condoms I do..." Akihito chanced a glance up from his task, it really was weird that the guy was in an expensive three piece suit, expensive leather shoes and didn't look anything like the typical male stripper. He looked to be so much more. "And, is it really themed night? Because usually the strippers I call look stripper-ish, you know?"

"You're name."

The voice was clipped, deep, baritone and it sent a shiver down Akihito's spine. He straightened, as if it was expected of him. "Takaba."

The man looked to the side, contemplating something and Akihito bit his lip before continuing. "You can undress, or should I?"

The table and couch was now clear of all debris and Akihito left the bag at the side of the couch before standing to look at the man, who still stood at the same spot unmoving. Akihito could feel his nervousness slowly tipping towards annoyance. He was sure his facial expression was clear while he kept looking at the man who stared back. After a while his forehead creased into a slight frown.

"Look, if you don't want to have sex then get out, I'll call for another stripper."

Akihito grabbed his phone while heading for the door, intent on doing what he'd said and letting the man out. As he passed by the man and dialled the first number, he was grabbed and shoved on the couch. Surprise kept him immobile as he landed with a thud, trying to catch his breath. His vision focused to the sight of the man kneeling before him, his golden eyes hard. A hand was placed on his head before trailing down to his neck and he flinched. Akihito could feel it in his bones that this man was dangerous.

"Take off your clothes."

Akihito didn't want to anymore. He pulled his feet tightly together and held on to his shirt with determined fingers. "No."

Golden eyes regarded him before a smirk broke out on the man's face and Akihito felt a rush of panic wash over him. What had he gotten himself into?

"No...?"

And before Akihito could register any movement, he was held by the throat, pinned to the couch and shucked out of his jeans pants and boxer briefs in one fluid motion. He clawed at the hand around his throat as the panic rose dangerously inside him, sobering him up from the alcohol still in his system. He tried to wriggle away but to no avail.

The man's eyes were fierce. "You wanted to get laid, so I'll fuck you."

Akihito tried to shake his head no, surged his body forward in a last ditched effort to get away but slumped when he realized he'd tried too hard.

"No, stop..." Akihito was vaguely aware of the fact the man was removing his tie. His neck was released and when he tried to shove back, his hands were grabbed and bind with said tie behind his back. He wanted so desperately to get away, to call the police. What if this man was a killer? He belatedly realized that his new position left him exposed until there was a hand on his right ass cheek. He was slapped once, twice, thrice, each time causing him to gasp in pain and something else instead of screaming like he planned.

The other ass cheek was treated accordingly.

"You're hard."

Akihito gasped at the realization. The man grabbed his cock and pulled. He tried to roll over but was kept in place by a firm hand holding him around the waist.

"Let me go, you asshole!"

The man brought his head down to his ear and tsk-ed. "Takaba, behave."

Akihito shivered when it was licked with a wet, warm tongue. He bit his lip to stifle the rising feelings inside him. Maybe he wasn't as sober as he thought.

The hand kept tugging at his cock while a finger circled the ring of muscle in his backside and he was glad he couldn't see the man's face as little jolts of pleasure shot through him. He squirmed at the onslaught.

"What do you like, Takaba?"

Akihito cracked one eye open. "For you to leave me the hell alone."

The man chuckled. "Maybe, we'll see."

"Seriously, I don't want this; I don't even know who you are."

The finger slipped inside and Akihito gasped, arching his back.

"A moment ago you didn't care."

Akihito shuddered against the feeling as the man pumped harder. If he opened his eyes and looked between his legs he could see himself in the man's hand, but he didn't want that.

"I asked you a question, what do you like?"

Akihito shook his head no, even if he wasn't trying as hard as before to escape. The man sighed, removed his hands and shifted. He had no idea what to expect, but when he felt his cheeks parted and a tongue tasting and licking him, he gasped, then hissed.

"W...what the hell do you think you're d...doing?"

The man stopped licking him a moment to answer. "What I like."

That tongue delved back in and Akihito moaned against his better judgement. The man started fisting his cock while he continued his ministrations and Akihito arched his back as the pleasure laced up his spine and set his nerve endings on fire. He pushed back on that willing tongue, determined to get some good out of this, even if the guy would hack him to pieces after.

Scary thought, even if it was cushioned with a talented tongue up his ass and a dexterous hand on his cock. The mouth pulled away from his ass and a disappointed whine unconsciously left Akihito's lips, but it quickly turned into an 'ooh' of pleasant surprise when it sucked him into its wet warmth, sucking hard on the upstroke and using a little teeth on the down stroke.

"Oh god..." Akihito moaned. He flexed the fingers of his bound hands in want and need; his body rippling with desire.

A moment later everything stopped. Not realizing he'd closed his eyes, Akihito felt them fly open as he was turned to sit on his ass. His eyes travelled up into the face of his captor, to see the lust in his golden eyes. He glared, even as he heard and watched out of the corner of his eyes as the man's hand lowered his own zipper, unknotted the button on his pants and freed his erect cock.

Akihito didn't look immediately, conveying his contempt even if his erection was granite hard. When he did look though, his jaws dropped.

"That thing is..."

And before he could get out the word huge, his head was grabbed and the man snapped his hip forward, shoving his too large dick right in his mouth. He jerked back roughly and coughed.

"Son of a...!"

Akihito clenched his jaw shut tight when the man grabbed for his head again. One hand gripped the back of his head, pulling tight on his hair while the other held his jaw tightly, putting pressure on the joints until he had no choice but to open. His eyes declared hate of immense proportion when the head slipped past his lips.

"Suck it or I break your jaw."

Akihito sucked. He liked his jaw intact. He sucked, big time.

The man hissed. "Don't jerk so much."

Akihito slowed his pace. He just wanted this to be over with.

"Suck harder."

The veiny underside throbbed over his tongue and Akihito tried to do as told. It was hard with such a big dick in his mouth.

"Too much for you? Take what you can manage."

The hold on his head eased up some and Akihito opened his mouth as wide as he could, but found he couldn't go down more than a quarter of that length at a time. It felt hot and throbbed and Akihito sucked at the head and wherever else he could reach in earnest. The man started thrusting rhythmically and Akihito just went with the flow. He couldn't stop it anyway.

Precome leaked on to his taste buds and Akihito swallowed.

"You like that, don't you?"

Akihito didn't respond, he just kept sucking. If he was frank with himself, he liked the look of this man's face when he was being pleasured, he was really handsome.

The man pulled back and shoved Akihito's shirt over his head so it rest on his shoulders and the back of his neck. Since his hands were bound behind his back, it couldn't come completely off. Wondering what was the reason for the move, Akihito didn't have to wait long for the answer as the man fed his mouth hot, pulsing flesh again, but this time both hands came down to pull and pinch his nipples. He shuddered hard. His cock begged to be touched and after a few minutes, he was shoved back on the couch and away from the man. He coughed. "Done?"

The man smirked. "Hardly."

Akihito was held by the arm and pulled to stand on shaky legs. The man got on the couch, laid flat on his back and beckoned Akihito closer. He was confused until he realized the man wanted him on top of him. He started to put a foot over the man's pelvis but was stopped.

"Not there, here."

The man pointed to his face and Akihito shuddered and his cock jumped, pre-come leaking from the head when he realized what the man wanted. He moved slowly, hesitantly, but when he got a foot over the couch the man pulled him down quickly. The man licked his balls and his back arched at the lewdness. A hand snaked up his back, causing him to shiver and Akihito felt when he was pushed forward and down. They started sucking each other in the 69 position.

The man fingered Akihito while they tasted each other and he moaned and hummed around the length in his mouth. A finger probed his ass, then two, then three. His ass was slapped again, ass cheeks kneaded before the man rolled his hips, pushing up further in his mouth then easing him on to his legs. His body trembled with the need to come.

The man stood, grabbed his arm and shoved Akihito over the couch. There was the little preparation and no indication before Akihito felt that monstrous cock forcing its way inside him. His mouth opened in an O of surprise/pain before he could manage anything coherent. His body constricted at the intrusion.

"Don't tense, it will only hurt more."

Akihito swallowed thickly; he'd never taken anything so big. "It hurts now, just take it out."

A hand snaked between him to grab his aching cock and fist and Akihito moaned out his pleasure despite the pain in his ass. The pleasure and pain blurred and Akihito was surprised when the man let him know he was fully seated. He panted through the small wait of his adjustment to the size. He squirmed when the unknown man grabbed his hips, moaned when the man started fucking him so hard the couch shifted various times and screamed when he orgasm all over his couch, white hot and tight as his balls pulled taught, his stomach tightened and the man bit into the junction between his neck and shoulder, marking him.

"Holy shit...!" was all Akihito could manage after the stranger filled him with cum a moment later before collapsing beside him. In the deafening silence of the apartment, only the harshness of their combined breathing and the strong scent of sex permeated the air. Akihito grimaced at the cum running down his legs while his body tingled from oversensitivity after what just took place. He was shoved over on to his side and his hands freed. He wished he could have done something with them, but they failed him due to numbness and the intense needle like pricks of returning blood flow. It hurts just to rub his wrists that were tied together.

Akihito watched, contempt clear on his face as the man found a rag, wiped down and redressed. He was dying for the man to leave, but his breath hitched when he looked at him and he reached into his jacket for something. He expected the worst.

A piece of white paper came up. "My card. I'm not a stripper but call me next time you want to get laid."

There was a smug smile as the card was left on Akihito's abdomen. His hair was ruffled and he swatted the man's hand away. He watched as he walked out of his apartment and closed the door behind him before he turned around, relaxed completely and let out a long suffering sigh. Akihito looked at the card then.

Asami Ryuichi, CEO, Founder

Clud Sion, Club Indigo and Forex Import Traders

1st floor, The Premier Hotel, Tokyo

No.123-4567, Fax 234-5678, Toll Free 1-888-1234567

Where service is our goal!

_Service my ass!_

That thought didn't sit well with Akihito when he realized that's just what the man, Asami, did.

Akihito crushed the harmless piece of paper in a death grip before throwing it away. Next time Takato and Kou make any type of suggestions, he's kicking them both in their asses.


End file.
